With the rapid development of economy and the improvement of the living standards of people, mobile phones have entered thousands of households, and mobile phone cases are available subsequently. The mobile phone cases are usually used for decorating the mobile phones and preventing the mobile phones from being damaged due to collisions. Therefore, the mobile phone cases in the prior art are relatively single in functions.